


cows and kisses

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, They're so cute though, Winter loves cows, and they love her, not really alternate universe though since it's at scarlet farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: A fluffy Winlet oneshot of the couple spending time as Scarlet’s farm and just being cute.
Relationships: Scarlet Benoit/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	cows and kisses

“That’s it, easy- you’re doing great!”

Winter beamed as she continued to milk the cow, her golden eyes shining. Scarlet’s heart pounded ever so slightly as Winter turned that look on her.

The cow mooed, looking at Winter. Clearly, Scarlet wasn’t the only one Winter’s spell worked on. Just to assert dominance, the red-head made a threatening face at the cow, in case they got any ideas. The cow lowered its head mournfully, and Scarlet was satisfied. 

“Scarlet-love, look!” Winter laughed as a little milk splashed on her self-embroidered overalls. Scarlet smiled at the pet name. Sometime after they made their relationship official, Winter had replaced the suffix “friend” with “love,” and she still got a wave of happiness even though six months had passed. It was a little splash that started in the pit of her stomach and spread out until her whole body was as warm and soft as melted butter. 

Standing over Winter, Scarlet planted a kiss on her head. The girl bent her head back to smile at her, and Scarlet pecked her nose. Winter’s cheeks pinked and her face was as radiant as the sun. She looked down at the full buckets, and grabbed the handle. Scarlet offered her a hand, and pulled her up. Some milk spilled over the edges, and Winter giggled. Scarlet was hit with the urge to stop right then and there and kiss her silly. But Winter, seeming to know her thoughts, gave her partner a teasing look and headed back towards the house.

Scarlet chased after her, and snatched the pail. Winter gave her a disapproving look, but her eyes wandered and the look disappeared. “What is?” Scarlet asked, seeing the change in her expression. She followed Winter’s eyes to her arms, holding the bucket. 

Winter blushed. Scarlet grinned and nudged her, “What?!”

“Well, it’s just- when you carry the bucket your arms-” She cut off, grinning sheepishly. Scarlet looked down at her arms again, where the muscles were standing out. Laughing, she flexed her free arm. Her freckled bicep bulged, and winter’s cheeks went red. Scarlet was suddenly very grateful for her years lifting at the farm. Beaming, she swung an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders. Winter leaned into her, humming a songless tune as they walked towards the house.

Kicking open the door, Scarlet started towards the kitchen with Winter. They broke apart and Winter set the milk down on the table and Scarlet went to the fridge. She got a basket of eggs and a loaf of bread,. Starting up the stove, she cracked the eggs and began to make omelets. Winter came up from behind Scarlet, and wrapped her arms around Scar’s waist and settled her chin on her shoulder. The redhead turned her head slightly and Winter pecked her cheek.

Eggs could wait. 

Scarlet turned her head fully , tilting her head forward until their lips met. Winter brought a hand up to trace something on her love’s cheek. Scarlet broke the kiss, confused. Touching a hand to her cheek, she asked, “what did you draw.”

Winter’s eyes sparkled, “A heart.” She leaned forward again. Her velvet soft lips beckoning Scarlet forward. This time Scar didn’t break away. Her stomach lipped as she buried a hand into Winter’s hair, kissing her deeper. Winter’s hands cupped Scarlet’s cheeks gently, and Scarlet settled her other hand on Winter’s waist. Winter tasted of galaxies and moonshine, sparkling snowflakes and twinkling stars. She was the ice to Scarlet fire, and the moon to her sun. Drawing her close, she lost herself, forgetting everything except the essence of Winter. 

Until a sharp tang hit her nose.

With a sudden jump, Scarlet broke the kiss. She spun to the stove. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” The eggs were smoldering, and she could see a tiny flame…

Turning the stove off, she covered the pan with the lid until the fire ran out of oxygen and died. With a sigh, she deposited the whole mess in the sink.

“So much for omelets.” Scarlet muttered., 

“Oh Scarlet-Love, don’t fret.” Winter laced her fingers between the farm girl’s. “We still have the milk!”

Scarlet laughed, and poured both of them a glass. Scarlet took a huge sip, and a line of white ran across her upper lip. Grinning mischievously, Winter leaned forward again.


End file.
